


Der Soldat und der Major

by Judas_Iscariot



Category: German Literature - Fandom, Woyzeck
Genre: (physically and mentally), Abusive Relationship, Alcohol, Blackmail, Crossdressing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Yeah this is Woyzeck-fanfiction live with it, dubcon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Iscariot/pseuds/Judas_Iscariot
Summary: Diesmal ist es kein stolzes Raubtier, das vor ihm steht; ist nicht der respektable Major, der groß und majestätisch auf die Schöpfung selbst hinabblickt. Heut ist er ein Sturm, dunkelblau und grau, zerstörerisch und kraftvoll, schön anzusehen, aber nur aus der Ferne. Doch Andres steht genau vor ihm.





	Der Soldat und der Major

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Ich halt's kurz: Ich habe Woyzeck-Fanfic geschrieben (warum?) und hoffe, das hier liest irgendwer (und es gefällt!). Das Ganze hier ist mehr so eine Art stilistisches Experiment, aber ich glaube, das wird man merken :')  
> Na ja... man beachte die Warnungen und ich wünsche viel Spaß!
> 
>  
> 
> Außerdem ein großes DANKE an Lisa für's Betalesen!  
> Der Autor (hint: ich) freut sich zudem immer über Rückmeldungen jeder Art ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Georg Büchner. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 

 

**Der Soldat und der Major** **  
** _(God's away on business)_

 

 

 

** 01.  **

 

  
  
Andres rennt. Der Himmel über ihm ist grün und lila und blau und gelb und die Erde unter seinen Füßen bebt. Er kann die Bewegung des Erdballs spüren und er rennt dagegen an. Gegen eine unsichtbare Strömung, die ihn aus seiner Fassung reißt. Nur weg aus der Stadt. Die Stadt stinkt nach der Syphilis und in seinem Kopf hört er noch immer die Paukenschläge, die durch die Gassen hallen wie verlorene Hilferufe. Er kann dem nicht mehr standhalten.   
  
Andres bleibt stehen und die Welt dreht sich. Viel zu schnell, viel zu unkontrolliert. Die Sterne sind keine Punkte mehr am Himmelszelt, sondern Linien, und der Mond blendet ihn mit seinem grellweißen Licht.  _'S ist fast wie am Tage_ , denkt er sich,  _wenn der Schnaps nicht wär_.  Er stolpert rückwärts gegen einen Baum. Der gibt ihm Halt. Das erste Mal in diesem Monat. Er schaut den Weg hinab, den er gekommen ist und Angst schnürt ihm die Kehle zu; Panik strömt in seine Lungen und er kriegt keine Luft mehr. Er hört ihn. Hört die Paukenschläge und die Marschmusik. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur in ihm drin.   
  
Er sieht ihn noch vor sich, die Haare schwarz und wie die Mähne eines Löwen, die Augen stechend wie die einer Schlange und die Finger hart um Andres' Oberarm. Er kann sich nicht bewegen. Konnt's vorher nicht, kann's jetzt nicht. Vielleicht bleibt er für immer da stehen. Erstarrt zur Salzsäule, nur da, damit Hunde ihm ans Bein pissen.   
  
Der Wind ist wie eine Welle, die ihn wegschwämmt, und irgendwann weiß er nicht mehr, wann er aufgehört hat, zu rennen. Die Stadt liegt hinterm Feld und er ist froh, sie nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Der Gestank von Schießpulver und Blut hängt noch immer in seiner Nase. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Wo warst du?" Woyzeck sitzt auf seinem Bett. Ungewöhnlich ruhig, aber eine willkommene Abwechslung. Vielleicht hat er sich endlich erschöpft oder vielleicht ist er wieder gut gestellt mit Marien. Vielleicht beides. Andres streift sich die Schuhe von den wunden Füßen und steht verloren im Raum, der Blick auf dem Boden, der aufgehört hat zu schwanken. Jetzt sind es die Wände, die ihn erdrücken.   
  
"Weg", ist alles, was Andres sagt. Er weiß es ja selbst nicht besser.   
  
"Du bist ganz bleich, Andres." Woyzeck mustert ihn. Es ist Andres unangenehm, er dreht sich weg. Denn alles, was er sieht, wenn er Blicke auf sich spürt, sind die animalischen Augen des Tambourmajors. Er zieht die Uniform aus, schmeißt sich im Unterhemd auf sein Bett. Starrt an die Decke. An seinem Arm spürt er noch immer den blauen Fleck.   
  
Er schließt die Augen.   
  
"Was is'?", fragt Woyzeck. Der arme Wicht weiß es nicht besser.   
  
Andres schweigt. Zwei Tage war er fort gewesen. Erst in der zweiten Nacht zurückgekehrt.   
  
"Sag, Andres, wo warst du?" Jetzt wird Woyzeck wieder hektisch, rutscht auf dem Bett herum. Das Laken ist schon ganz faltig. Der Schweiß steht ihm schon wieder auf der Stirn, als Andres zu ihm hinübersieht. Übel sieht er aus, aber so ist das. Er sieht immer so aus. Ein Wunder wär's, wen zu finden, der besser aussähe. Nicht abgemagert und blass, stinkend und schwitzend und krank.   
  
"Lass' sein, Woyzeck", sagt Andres. Er ist müde. Er schließt die Augen und Woyzeck schweigt. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
Andres weiß, dass er nicht weiter rennen kann; der Tambourmajor steht vor ihm. Mustert ihn schon wieder mit dem Blick eines Raubtieres. Andres wird ganz heiß und kalt und in ihm drin wird sein Fluchtinstinkt geweckt. Er tut so, als wäre es ihm egal. Zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Seine Finger zittern.   
Sein Blick geht an der Schulter des Majors vorbei und fällt in den Spiegel hinter ihm. Die Schminke ist verwischt. Und dann presst sich der Körper des Majors enger an seinen eigenen und Andres will sich wehren. Kann es nicht, er ist zu schwach. Kann nichts tun. Die Zigarette fällt auf den Boden.   
  
Andres' Welt verändert sich mit jeder Berührung des Majors. Erst wild und frei und kalt, dann gefangen unter dem heißen Körper, verschwitzt, verschmiert, die scharfen Konturen seiner Umgebung verschmelzen. Die Lippen des Majors sind überall. Unaufhaltsam. Er hat Andres in der Hand. Sein ganzes Leben scheint gekünstelt.   
  
Andres schweigt, weil da nichts anderes ist, was er tun kann. Nur still sein und beten, aber er hat seinen Gott schon lange verloren.   
  
Der Major drückt Andres gegen den Tisch. Der Spiegel ist genau vor ihm, sodass er sich selbst ins Gesicht sehen kann. Er kneift die Augen zu. Spürt die starken Finger des Majors in seinen Haaren und Punkte heller als der Mond erleuchten die Welt vor seinen Augen.   
  
"Sieh dich nur an, Bub", zischt der Major leise. Andres öffnet die Augen.   
  
Der Mann, den er vor sich sieht, sieht miserabler aus als Woyzeck.   
  
Der Major streicht fast schon zärtlich Andres' Oberarm entlang. Atmet seinen Duft viel zu tief ein; Andres hat Angst, dass seine Poren all die Reize wieder auskotzen würden. Sein Herz schlägt wie ein Pferdefuß. Der Sommer ist rot und lila draußen, aber die Luft riecht bereits nach Herbst, schmeckt nach Winter. Er kann den heißen Schnee schon auf seiner Haut spüren.  
  
Und dann sind da wieder Hände in seiner Hose. Andres bekommt Panik, aber er kann nicht fliehen. Fragt sich, ob er das überhaupt will.   
  
Er lässt los und lässt es über sich ergehen. Hört das Schnauben des Majors hinter sich, über sich, in sich; es vibriert durch seinen Körper wie die Paukenschläge in der Gosse der Stadt. Er spürt die Hände an seiner Hüfte, die ohne Zweifel blaue Flecken hinterlassen werden. Brennende Augen, ziehender Schmerz, weiche Knie, verschwommene Kontraste und falsche Farben um ihn rum.   
  
Der Mann im Spiegel starrt ihn an und traut sich nicht, die Augen zu schließen. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
Der nächste Morgen kommt schneller als es Andres lieb ist, und doch zieht er sich in die Länge. Die Vögel sind kaum wach, da bricht die Stadt wieder in Chaos aus. Woyzeck ist schon auf und unterwegs. Sein Bett ist nicht gemacht.   
  
Andres schleppt sich unter den ausgekühlten Sonnenstrahlen ins Bad. Es war ihm egal gewesen, den Weg von der Tanzbar zurück in die Kaserne mit verlaufener Schminke zu gehen. Die Straßen waren sowieso leer gewesen. Das, was vom Lippenstift noch übrig ist, hängt als rote Schlieren an seiner Wange, und die Ränder unter seinen Augen sind schwarz von der Wimperntusche und dem Kajal. Fast will er weinen, aber seine Brust ist gefüllt von einer unendlichen Leere, die es ihm unmöglich macht.   
  
Indifferent starrt er den Mann im Spiegel an und fragt sich, wann er zu so etwas geworden ist. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
_Die Bar erleuchtete die Seitenstraße in grellem, roten Neonlicht. Das war kein Teil der Stadt, in dem jene, die noch etwas auf sich hielten, oder jene, die noch von der Gesellschaft akzeptiert werden wollten, sich regelmäßig aufhielten. Dann wiederum war es mittlerweile auch egal. Die Leute waren verdorben genug. Die ganze Menschheit. Wenn es keine Tiere und Pflanzen mehr gäbe, wäre nur noch Hässlichkeit in der Welt. Nur Elend. Nichts zu hoffen._  
  
_Der Tambourmajor öffnete die Tür. Die Luft im Raum klebte sofort an seiner Kleidung, in seinen Haaren, Lungen, Poren, und der Zigarettenqualm füllte seine Lungen._  
_Die Luft war rot und pink, der Schnaps billig, aber er tat seine Arbeit und brannte in seiner Kehle. Er ging zur Bühne. Da war ein Mann. Trug zwar anzügliche Frauenkleider und Schminke, tanzte beinahe feminin, aber war doch unverkennbar von männlicher Statur. Der Major grinste. Er erkannte den jungen, frechen Soldaten. Und er wollte ihn._

 

 

 

 

 

_* * *_

 

  
  
_Die Show war vorbei und der Junge war verschwunden. Der Major leerte sein Glas und suchte sich seinen Weg zu den Künstlerumkleiden. Der Weg war kurz und wie durch einen Wald im Winter._  
  
_Er klopfte nicht an der Tür, sie stand offen. Durch den Spalt sah er den Jungen - Andres, meinte er sich zu erinnern -, wie er in den Spiegel schaute. Vor ihm die Geldscheine, die das Publikum ihm zugesteckt hatte. Die Klamotten hatte er bereits gewechselt._  
_Der Major trat ein._  
  
_"Netter Auftritt", sagte er._  
  
_Der Junge zuckte zusammen. Hatte nicht mit Besuch gerechnet. Er wandte sich um und seine Augen wurden groß._  
  
_"Herr Major, ich-" Er brach ab, als der Major einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat, Zähne gefletscht in einer Art Grinsen, Augen gefährlich fokussiert. Er trat die Tür hinter sich mit dem Fuß zu. Konnte sehen, wie die Angst den Jungen packte; sollte seine kleine Nebenbeschäftigung ans Licht kommen, wäre er Arbeit, Ansehen und wohl sein Leben los._  
  
_"Seh'n Sie, Herr Major, als Soldat verdient man nur so schlecht und-", wieder brach er ab, als der Major seine Hand hob._  
_"Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hörn, Jung'. Du weißt wohl selbst, was auf dem Spiel steht." Andres nickte langsam. Der Major kam näher, unaufhörlich. Berührte seine nackte Schulter mit seinen Fingerknöcheln. Sah vertraut aus und konzentriert, plötzlich sanft, doch immer noch gefährlich. Andres war starr._  
  
_"Von mir wird keiner was erfahrn, Bub." Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an Andres heran; sie atmeten die selbe Luft. Drohten aneinander zu ersticken. Drohten sich gegenseitig in ihren Blicken zu ertränken, Andres' so groß wie die Sonne selbst. Fast schon zu hoffnungsvoll._  
  
_"Solang' du das tust, was ich von dir will."_  
  
_Und damit drückte der Major den jungen Soldaten gegen den Tisch und zwang ihm seine Lippen auf. Er wollte ihn noch immer und er würde ihn auch bekommen._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
Andres schaudert. Schon ein halbes dutzend Mal war der Major in seiner Kabine erschienen, nahm sich immer, was er wollte. Und Andres lässt ihn.   
  
Woran das liegt, kann er bei Himmel und Hölle nicht sagen. Er muss, würde er seine Existenz wahren wollen. Aber das ist nicht alles. Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass der Major Stärke und Statur einer griechischen Gottheit hat. Nur ändert das weiterhin nichts an dem Fakt, dass sein Charakter leider allzu unausstehlich ist.  
  
Andres wäscht sich das Gesicht. Will nicht dran denken. Will nicht durch die Reste der Schminke dran erinnert werden.   
"Zur Hölle", nuschelt er ins Handtuch.   
  
Der Mann im Spiegel sieht ihm aus toten Augen entgegen und Andres bricht zusammen. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
Andres versucht ein Lied zu singen, aber seine Stimme versagt.   
  
Woyzeck und Andres sind auf dem Feld, schneiden Stecken und gehen ihrer Arbeit nach. Dass die Fröhlichkeit ihn verlassen hat, merkt Woyzeck schnell.   
  
"Was bist du so still, Andres? Geh, sing ein Lied!"   
  
Andres versucht es. Seine Stimme bricht. Die Kälte setzt ihm zu und er zittert. Vielleicht erinnern die Dornen in seiner Hand ihn aber auch nur an den Griff des Majors.   
  
"Du armer Wicht, du zitterst ja." Andres antwortet nicht. "Was zitterst du? Die Welt steht still, Andres, kein Wurm kriecht mehr, und doch bebst du!"  
  
Andres schaut Woyzeck nicht ins Gesicht. Erst still, dann leise. Monoton. "'S ist kalt." Woyzeck spiegelt den Doktor, legt Andres eine Hand gegen die Stirn.   
  
"Du schwitzt. Dir steht der Schweiß auf der Stirn, Andres." Andres antwortet nicht. "Was bist du so still? Tanz, tanz!" Woyzeck wird zunehmend hektischer. Er ist ja auch nicht vor der Sonne geschützt, das muss es sein.   
  
"'S ist mir zu kalt, Woyzeck", sagt Andres. Zupft lustlos an einigen Ästen herum.   
  
"Siehst du's nit? Die Welt wird grau, Andres, und alles steht still! Was bebst du so?" Andres schweigt. "Was bebst du so, Teufel? Tanz!" Er wird ganz bleich im Gesicht.   
  
"Woyzeck... Verliebt sein. Wie weiß ich's?" Sieht auf, die Welt ist grün und blau um ihn. Nicht verschwommen, dafür seltsam versetzt. Er kämpft gegen das Zittern, das sein Herz nach außen zu stülpen versucht, und verliert.   
Woyzeck hält inne. Auch seine Welt ist grün. Grün und rot irgendwie. Er muss wohl an Marien denken.   
  
"Es brennt, Andres. Es brennt und schmerzt, bis du dir wünschst, nie ein Fuß auf diesen entweihten Boden gesetzt zu haben." Andres schweigt. "Andres, halt dich fern davon, 's tut nur weh."   
  
Andres schweigt und kann nicht aufhören. Woyzeck ganz weich. Vielleicht schon fast am Ende.   
  
"Du armer Teufel. Hör auf zu beben." 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
Woyzeck ist wieder fort. Ob beim Hauptmann oder dem Doktor weiß Andres nicht zu sagen. Es klopft an seiner Tür. Er öffnet. Sein Herz setzt beim Anblick des Tambourmajors aus.   
  
"Herr Major", bringt er heraus. Schluckt. Der lächelt nur. Schief. Ein Mundwinkel höher als der andere, irgendwie bedrohlich.   
  
"Ich darf wohl reinkomm'n", sagt er und drängt sich an Andres vorbei ins Zimmer. Es ist noch immer bedrückend klein. Wirkt nun noch viel kleiner, wo der Mann drin steht und Andres kriegt sich nicht ein bei diesem Anblick. Wird sich nie dran gewöhnen, wie der Major einfach so da sein kann und seine Zeit in Andres' Bett verbringt. Andres schließt die Tür, aber nimmt den Blick nicht von dem Raubtier in der Mitte des Zimmers. Respekt und Bewunderung mischen sich mit der Panik seines Verstandes. Er ist wie ein wildes Tier. Noch ruhig, die Krallen noch eingefahren, wartet es darauf, sich auf die Beute zu stürzen. Ein großer Mann.   
  
Andres räuspert sich. Denkt an all die Etiketten. Ihm was zu trinken anbieten oder einen Stuhl oder zumindest ein höfliches Wort sagen. Nichts kommt.   
  
Der Major geht auf Andres zu und packt ihn. Eine Hand im Stoff seines Unterhemdes, die andere als Faust geballt in seinen Haaren. Küsst ihn. Fordernd und heiß und Andres erwidert. Weiß nicht, wieso er das tut, vielleicht küsst der Major einfach zu gut. Rückwärts stolpert er zu seinem Bett.   
  
Seine Welt schwimmt schon wieder und seine Lungen füllen sich nicht mehr mit Luft, sondern mit Adrenalin und Schweiß und er denkt, er verliert den Verstand. Das macht der Geruch des Majors und seine Berührungen, denkt sich Andres, und überall da, wo diese starken Hände seine blasse Haut berühren, hinterlassen sie nichts als Asche und Verlangen. Aber es ist immer so. Immer will er sich wehren, und nie schafft er es. Immer knickt er ein; muss ja auch irgendwie.   
  
Heute hat der Major einen guten Tag. Er sagt kaum ein Wort und behandelt Andres fast schon wie einen Menschen. Küsst ihn sogar, bevor er sich anzieht und wortlos das Zimmer verlässt.   
  
Andres weiß nicht ganz, was er davon halten soll. Es war das erste Mal, dass der Major in die Kaserne gekommen ist. Sonst war er immer nur in Andres' Umkleideraum gewesen. Andres schließt die Augen, liegt nackt auf seinem Bett, noch den Geschmack vom Major auf der Zunge; sein Geruch, seine Berührung, sein Atem brennen in seinem ganzen Sein. Zum ersten Mal hat es sich gut angefühlt und er weiß nicht mal, wieso.   
  
Zittern tut er trotzdem. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
Das nächste Mal, dass der Major an Andres' Tür klopft, ist kaum eine Woche später. Er sagt kein Wort, als er Andres zur Seite schubst, um sich Zutritt zu verschaffen. Andres schließt die Tür.   
Diesmal ist es kein stolzes Raubtier, das vor ihm steht; ist nicht der respektable Major, der groß und majestätisch auf die Schöpfung selbst hinabblickt. Heut ist er ein Sturm, dunkelblau und grau, zerstörerisch und kraftvoll, schön anzusehen, aber nur aus der Ferne. Doch Andres steht genau vor ihm.   
  
Die gewaltige Macht des Majors trifft ihn mit voller Härte. Erst in den Bauch, dann ins Gesicht. Seine Hände sind wie Weiden und Andres kann sich nicht wehren, als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper schießt wie Blut. Er landet mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und gleitet an dieser hinunter. Der Major hat noch immer kein Wort gesagt. Beugt sich zu Andres hinab, ist jetzt gefährlich nah. Wie ein Stier, fauchend und roh, die Augen schimmern fast schon rot.  
  
Andres kann nicht wegsehen.   
  
Dann packen die mittlerweile vertrauten Hände nach Andres' Haaren, ziehen ihn ein Stück nach vorne. Er schmeckt Blut auf der Zunge und das altbekannte Gefühl der Panik setzt wieder ein. Nach dem letzten Besuch des Majors war sie zurückgegangen, ersetzt durch ein anderes Gefühl. Aber jetzt ist sie wieder da, diese Angst vor dem Mann, der ihn so vollständig in der Hand hat. Nagt an seinem Innern, seinem Herz und Magen und Lungen und er braucht dringend Alkohol.   
  
Andres schluckt. Hofft. Vielleicht ist es jetzt vorbei. Seine Wange brennt und heute kommt das Loch in seinem Bauch nicht vom Hunger.   
  
Der Major reißt Andres an den Haaren nach oben. Andres schreit auf, als der Schmerz durch seinen Schädel zuckt, und im nächsten Moment wird er auf sein Bett geschleudert. Schnappt nach Luft. Will Abstand zwischen sie bringen. Vergebens.   
Der Major kniet über ihm.   
  
"Na, Bub, was zitterst?" Andres schweigt. Weicht dem Blick des Majors aus. Der beugt sich weiter runter, eine Hand an Andres' Brust. Das Herz in dessen Brustkorb galoppiert.   
  
"Sagst du nichts?"   
  
Andres schweigt. Wäre seine Sprache die Gewalt, er hätte antworten können. Schwach nur.   
  
Der Druck auf seiner Brust wird größer, und Andres fühlt sich gefangen unter Steinen. Als sei das Zimmer tatsächlich über ihm zusammengebrochen und hätte ihn begraben. Er spürt, wie ihm die Hose geöffnet wird, Hände an ihm, in ihm, er will weg, er schreit.  
  
Dann sind die Hände plötzlich um seinen Hals und diesmal kriegt er wirklich keine Luft mehr. Die Panik wird größer, die Stimme versagt, sein Körper bebt, seine Welt schwarz weiß und rot, rot wie die wilden Augen des Majors, die ihn wütend anblitzen. Er versucht sich das erste Mal wirklich zu wehren, die Hände wegzuziehen, den Körper wegzutreten. Versagt. Das Gesicht vor seinen Augen verschwimmt, und der Major schreit ihn an, nur sind Andres' Ohren voll Zement und er versteht ihn nicht. Hört nur das schrille Geräusch von Fleisch gegen Fleisch und sein eigenes Röcheln.  
  
Aber so schnell, wie die Hände da waren, sind sie auch wieder weg, das Gewicht verschwindet von seinem Körper, irgendwo in der Ferne hört Andres die Tür zuschlagen. Alles egal. Denn seine Lungen füllen sich wieder mit Luft und das Blut zirkuliert wieder durch seinen Körper. Sein Atem geht schwer und er bewegt sich nicht einen Millimeter.   
  
  
Stunden später kommt Woyzeck zurück. Andres ist vom Bett auf den Boden gerutscht und hat die Knie angezogen. Das Zittern ist schon lange ausgeklungen. Er sitzt in einem luftleeren Raum.   
  
Woyzeck streift die Schuhe von den Füßen und schmeißt sie in die Ecke. Erst, als er sich hastig umwendet, bemerkt er Andres mit dem Rücken am Bett. Andres' Blick ruht auf Woyzeck. Langsam. Müde. Erschöpft. Stumm.   
  
"Andres." Woyzeck scheint eine Sekunde erstarrt zu sein. Als sei der Anblick vor ihm schrecklicher als alles, was er bisher gesehen hat.   
  
Andres wendet den Blick ab.   
  
"Was is'? Was sitzt du da?" Als würde es ihm Angst machen. Aber dann bemerkt er, dass es ja sein Freund ist, der da sitzt. Kniet sich vor ihn, mustert ihn. Nicht so intensiv wie der Tambourmajor. Vorsichtiger. Liebevoller, irgendwie.   
  
"Andres, da is' Blut in deinem Mund."   
  
Aber Andres ist noch immer müde. Will nicht darüber reden mit Woyzeck.   
  
"Du fantasierst, Woyzeck", sagt er.   
  
Woyzeck packt ihn an der Schulter, Andres zuckt zusammen.   
  
"Ich seh's doch! Da kommt Blut aus deim Mund wie Sabber aus des Köters Maul, Andres!" Sein Blick wird intensiver. Schlimmer.   
  
"Woyzeck, 's ist nichts. Du träumst schon wieder." Er schubst Woyzeck mit nur einer Handbewegung weg. So ein fragiler Mann. Woyzeck starrt ihn an, dreht sich um und geht. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
Andres ist nicht gut darin, Fröhlichkeit vorzutäuschen. Er hat es versucht und war gescheitert. Also bleibt er lieber zu Hause, wenn sich alle zum Trinken verabreden. Er trinkt allein. Ist befriedigender.   
  
Und er trinkt viel. So viel er sich von seinem wenigen Geld nunmal leisten kann.   
  
Woyzeck kommt früher zurück als sonst.   
  
Er geht ohne ein Wort ins Bett. Hat ja nur ein paar Stunden, der Arme. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
Andres kündigt seine Arbeit in der Bar. Er kann das nicht mehr und er möchte den Major da nicht mehr sehen. Er geht mit einem fast schon guten Gefühl nach Hause und seine Welt glänzt orange. Noch ist sie nicht gelb, da ist immer noch zu viel vom Rot des Majors, aber er pfeift trotzdem ein Lied.   
  
Auf der Straße begegnet er Marie. Sie sieht blass aus, aber gesund, und ihre Augen funkeln wie die Steine in ihren Ohren. Er grüßt und fragt sich, wo sie das Geld für die Ohrstecker her hat. Von Woyzeck bestimmt nicht.   
  
"Der Tambourmajor hat dich erwähnt", sagt Marie und Andres bleibt stehen. Er zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben.   
  
"Der Major?" Andres bringt die Worte nur unter Mühe heraus. Er will die Worte nicht mehr in den Mund nehmen. Ihm wird schlecht. Marie wird unruhig, wirkt fast so hibbelig wie Woyzeck. Sie lächelt schüchtern, ihre Augen weichen seinen aus.   
  
"Ja, er... hat nicht viel gesagt. Fast nichts, eigentlich, nicht der Rede wert." Sie dreht den Stein an ihrem Ohr abwesend mit einer Hand. Andres wird stutzig. Er sieht sie schärfer an, weiß nichts zu sagen, nicht nachzufragen.   
  
"Ach, schau nicht so, Andres! Ich merk' doch, was da ist. Jetzt geh. Ich muss wieder rein zum Bub, sonst kriegt er Angst." Andres nickt, verabschiedet sich kurz. Die gedrückte Grundstimmung ist zurück und Asche tanzt um seinen Körper.   
  
Als er an seinem Zimmer ankommt, steht der Major vor der verschlossenen Tür und wartet auf ihn. Die Hände tief in der Hosentasche, den Kopf wie immer arrogant erhoben. Andres bleibt stehen.   
  
"Was willst du?" Kein Platz für Formalitäten. Der Major beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und mustert Andres.   
  
"Geh'n wir doch rein", sagt er. Der Ton ist nicht befehlerisch, nicht brutal. Fast schon sanft. Andres hasst das, denn es gibt ihm keinen Grund ihn wirklich zu hassen.   
  
Andres nickt und öffnet die Zimmertür. Woyzeck ist nicht da und wird wohl nicht in den nächsten Stunden kommen.   
Im Zimmer bleibt Andres stehen, mittendrin, und schaut den Major erwartungsvoll an. Der schließt die Tür, mustert Andres ein weiteres Mal, scheint nachzudenken. Nach Worten zu suchen. Wird nicht fündig. Stattdessen tritt er an Andres heran, der einen Schritt zurück macht, und tatsächlich hält der Major inne. Hebt langsam seine Hand, nicht zum Schlag, sondern legt sie an Andres' Wange, und der schließt die Augen. Die Hand ist wie ein glühend Eisen.  
  
Der Major kommt einen Schritt näher und küsst Andres. Küsst ihn so, wie noch nie vorher. Zwar bestimmt, aber doch auf seine Weise sanft; fordernd, aber beinahe schon liebevoll. Und das macht Andres Angst, denn er weiß nicht, wo er steht. Der Boden kann ihn nicht mehr halten. 

Der Kuss ist wie ein Sonnensturm, Lippen und Zähne und Zungen und Sterne. Andres spürt seine eigene Abhängigkeit, seine Sucht, doch heute versucht er nicht dagegen anzukämpfen. Er lässt sich fallen in die Arme des Mannes, der ihn beinahe umgebracht hätte, der ihn behandelt hatte wie einen Straßenköter oder eine billige Hure aus der Gosse. Er versteht es selber nicht, aber er nimmt diesen Kuss als Entschuldigung. Vielleicht wollte der Major das alles nicht. Vielleicht kann er Andres' diese Angst vor ihm auch noch austreiben.   
  
  
Vielleicht belügt er sich aber auch nur selbst. 


End file.
